


While The Bat

by Missy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nights Off, Reluctant Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Batman needs a night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While The Bat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Trick or Treat in '14!

The streets are quiet tonight.

Too quiet.

He stand, a lone sentry to his city, keeping an eye on the trick or treaters as they wend from door to door. His ears are trained toward explosions he never hears and his eyes are prepared to track villains who never flee from open doors and broken windows. He sinks comfortably into his chair and waits. But the disaster never comes.

As dawn blooms rosy over Gotham’s streets, he goes the bed. The morning and afternoon rounds are as lively as always. The difference is bewildering, but he shouldn’t be surprised to find a note taped to the windshield, the looping bright red lipstick scrawl familiar.

  
**Bats,**  
You Owe Me One  
-H

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Batman: The Animated Series** , all of whom are the property of **Warner Brothers**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
